1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing apparatus that can perform print processing using a paper stack including a plurality of types of papers that are generally placed in a mixed state in a paper feeding tray. The present invention further relates to a control method and a storage medium relating to the print processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business documents, such as an invoice and a statement of delivery, are representative documents (each referred to as a “unit quantity of print”) that are printed according to a predetermined format. Preprint papers are usable to perform printing of the above-described business documents.
In general, the preprint papers include a regular portion printed beforehand as a fixed part that does not change depending on contents of each document.
For example, in a case where one print job includes a plurality of documents that are partly identical and partly different, each document can be easily generated by printing only variable data on each preprint paper.
In this case, the type of preprint papers used in printing of one document is not limited to only one. A plurality of types of preprint papers may be used to perform printing of one document. Further, the contents of the variable data may change in each one of a plurality of documents included in a print job. The number of preprint papers to be used in printing may change according to the contents of the variable data. The variable data is, for example, individual information that is unique to each document, such as an address and an amount of money to be printed on an invoice.
Considering the above-described situation, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-238817, there is a conventional method capable of printing a plurality of documents using a plurality of preprint papers, as a method employable in a case where the plurality of documents included in a print job are different in the number of preprint papers to be used.
The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-238817 includes sorting the preprint papers according to their types and setting the sorted preprint papers in different paper feeding trays. The conventional method further includes determining a preprint paper required in print processing of a page included in each document, selecting a paper feeding tray that can feed the determined preprint paper, and feeding the designated preprint paper from the selected paper feeding tray.
However, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-238817 is useless in a case where the total number of types of preprint papers to be used in printing of a document is greater than the total number of usable paper feeding trays.
Further, the above-described problem is not peculiar to the preprint papers. More specifically, a similar problem will arise in a case where the number of types of papers to be used in printing of a print job is greater than the number of paper feeding trays.